This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling an animal, particularly a dog.
Many people have difficulty in controlling or training or restraining (herein generically referred to as controlling) their dog""s pulling or lunging when it is on a leash. This is particularly true in relation to larger dogs.
Choker chains have been widely used for the purpose of controlling a dog on a leash. However, many dogs continue pulling despite the choker chain. Furthermore, many people are not comfortable with using choker chains as they are concerned that the chain may injure the dog.
In one aspect the invention resides in apparatus for assisting a person in controlling an animal, the apparatus including:
a harness including guide means;
running gear in use extending substantially forwardly from the person controlling the animal to the guide means and then substantially rearwardly to the animal""s hind legs for attachment adjacent each of the hocks such that the pulling of the animal causes a forwardly directed force to be applied to each of the animal""s hind legs.
In another aspect the invention resides in a method for assisting a person in controlling an animal including:
utilizing running gear to apply a forwardly directed force to each of the animal""s hind legs in response to the animal pulling or lunging away from the person.